


Hazel Eyes

by VictoriaEllis



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaEllis/pseuds/VictoriaEllis
Summary: When he saw him, he knew he wanted him, so why wasn't he able to do something about it?





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Theme from 50lovequotes: 40. Hello is such a simple word. But from the right person, it can mean everything.
> 
> It didn’t quite work out as planned…

Arriving at the crime scene everything had been normal. He and Eric did their work like they always did, listening to everyone and efficiently painting the whole scene in their minds until it became a complete picture that would lead them to whoever was guilty of this crime. Tim was sure, that nothing really exciting would happen today. They would probably spend the rest of their day inside the lab trying to get as much information out of the evidence they found, writing reports, cataloguing evidence and waiting for results. That was until he saw him. Brown hair glittering in the sunlight, hazel eyes looking around intently and a patrol uniform that just didn’t seem to fit.  _Out of place_ was the fist thought that occurred Speed as he watched the young man interviewing an eyewitness. Everyone who cared to take a closer look could see that he knew what he was doing, but that didn’t change Tim’s feeling that he somehow didn’t fit into his role as a patrol officer at all. It was an intuition striking him and he probably should have felt bad, since he didn’t even know the guy, but he still couldn’t help what he was thinking.  
Shaking his head the dark-haired man decided to get back to work, never noticing the pair of eyes that followed his every movement.

 

The second time he actually saw him was a mere chance. His shift had just ended and all Speed wanted to do was going home, taking a nice long shower, finally eating some solid food, before he would climb into his bed and hope for a nice dreamless sleep. And when he walked outside the lab he had spotted Yelina Salas talking to someone who looked like some student assistant to him at first sight. Taking a closer look he had to correct himself and it was all the dark-haired man could do, not to laugh. What he had thought to be a student or something like that had actually been the officer he had met just a few days ago.  _Is it just me, or should he have a second thought on what he’s wearing?_ Speed thought to himself, snorting slightly and walking over to his car. The kid was quite obviously strange, in and outside of work. And even though it seemed laughable he still couldn’t stop himself from looking the other man over again. It was then when their gazes had met for a short amount of time that felt like an eternity to him. Cursing himself for the warm feelings that spread through his body and the fact that these hazel eyes could keep him captivated he finally climbed into his car, more determined then ever to get home as soon as possible. He probably needed some sleep far more then he had thought.

 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that sleep was not going to change the fact that bright hazel eyes invaded his thoughts. And it only seemed to get worse. The more he tried to ignore any thoughts that would include the younger officer, Mr. Ryan Wolfe as he had found out, the more they seemed to force himself into his mind, slowly driving him insane. This wasn’t normal and Speed didn’t like it at all. At least in his thoughts. The only problem with that was that his thoughts and his feelings seemed to be at war right now and it was highly unlikely that they would come to an agreement any time soon. It didn’t help much that he had started to think of ways how he could get to know the younger man. And maybe he should just go along with his feelings for the sake of his sanity.  
Debating with himself had never been more annoying then right now. Especially since he knew it was a lost cause, when he caught a glimpse of the man who he fully blamed for this. Thoughts, wishes, feelings all provoked by just one look were enough indication that there was no way out anymore. And if he was true to himself, he didn’t even care at all.

 

All his thoughts came to halt, when he could practically feel the presence of another being right next to him. And true to his feeling he was there. Standing right before him was no other than Ryan Wolfe himself, hazel eyes dancing with amusement. Tim wasn’t sure how it had come to this, but it didn’t matter anymore. A shy smile had set itself on the younger mans face and it was enough to make him smile in return. It almost seemed like an eternity passed in which they just stood in front of each other, starring and neither saying a word. But when the strangely resolute ‘Hello’ reached his ears, the dark-haired man knew that this was only the beginning of something important.


End file.
